werewolffandomcom-20200223-history
Laura Alden
Laura Alden is a female werewolf from the 1994 film, ''Wolf. '' Backstory It was in the very end of the film that Laura became a werewolf. As to how she became one, while she wasn't bitten or scratched by either Will Randall or Stewart Swinton, a possibility is that Laura became a werewolf after engaging in sexual intercourse with Will. A line from the movie suggested that those who have a desire to become a wolf will do so, which could be another possibility. Laura began revealing herself as a werewolf when she showed heightened senses in the film's final scenes while describing to her father and to police what happened during her encounter with Will and Stewart. As she walked away, Laura is shown brandshing yellow wolf-like eyes and an evil smile to cement her heel turn. Clothing Throughout the film, Laura wears a total of seven outfits: # When she first meets Will at her father's party, Laura wears a brown coat over a light green shirt and yellow green undershirt, blue jeans and black boots. # In the scene where she is horseback riding, Laura wears a gold winter coat over a black sweatshirt, brown riding chaps over blue jeans and brown boots. # From the scene where Laura has lunch with Will right up until she tucks him into bed, Laura wears a beige sweater over a white t-shirt, blue jeans and black boots. # In the scene where Will calls to apologize to Laura and asks to meet her for dinner, Laura wears a long white bathrobe with a large pink collar. # When she arrives at Will's hotel room, Laura wears her brown coat over a short sleeved black zip up sweater, a long sleeved white blouse and a black knee-length skirt. On her legs, she wears tan pantyhose and on her feet, she wears black high heels. She also wears two diamond earrings on her ears, red lipstick on her lips and light makeup. Underneath this outfit, she wears a white full slip over a white bra and panties. # From the scene where she and Will learn of his wife's death until the final battle with Stewart Swinton in the barn, Laura wears her brown coat, long sleeved white blouse and black knee length skirt with tan pantyhose on her legs and black high heels on her feet. Underneath this outfit, she again wears a white full slip over a white bra and panties. # In the final scene after she kills Stewart Swinton and Will runs off into the woods, Laura wears a black turtleneck sweater, black pants and black shoes. She also wears red lipstick and light makeup. Gallery PDVD 000.JPG PDVD 328.JPG PDVD 329.JPG PDVD 330.JPG PDVD 332.JPG PDVD_333.JPG PDVD 334.JPG PDVD 335.JPG PDVD 336.JPG PDVD 337.JPG PDVD 338.JPG PDVD 339.JPG PDVD 340.JPG PDVD 341.JPG PDVD 342.JPG PDVD 343.JPG PDVD 344.JPG PDVD 346.JPG PDVD 347.JPG PDVD 348.JPG PDVD 349.JPG PDVD 350.JPG PDVD 351.JPG PDVD 352.JPG PDVD_353.JPG PDVD_354.JPG PDVD_355.JPG PDVD_356.JPG PDVD_357.JPG PDVD_358.JPG PDVD_359.JPG PDVD_360.JPG PDVD_361.JPG PDVD_362.JPG PDVD_363.JPG PDVD_364.JPG PDVD_365.JPG PDVD_366.JPG PDVD_367.JPG PDVD_368.JPG PDVD_369.JPG PDVD_370.JPG PDVD_371.JPG PDVD_372.JPG PDVD_373.JPG PDVD_374.JPG PDVD_375.JPG PDVD_376.JPG PDVD_377.JPG PDVD_378.JPG PDVD_379.JPG PDVD_380.JPG PDVD_381.JPG PDVD_382.JPG PDVD_383.JPG PDVD_384.JPG PDVD_385.JPG PDVD_386.JPG PDVD_387.JPG PDVD_388.JPG PDVD_391.JPG PDVD_392.JPG PDVD_393.JPG PDVD_394.JPG PDVD_395.JPG PDVD_396.JPG PDVD_400.JPG PDVD_401.JPG PDVD_402.JPG PDVD_403.JPG PDVD_404.JPG PDVD_405.JPG PDVD_406.JPG PDVD_407.JPG PDVD_408.JPG PDVD_409.JPG PDVD_410.JPG PDVD_411.JPG PDVD_412.JPG PDVD_412.JPG PDVD_414.JPG PDVD_415.JPG PDVD_416.JPG PDVD_417.JPG PDVD_418.JPG PDVD_420.JPG PDVD_421.JPG PDVD_422.JPG PDVD_423.JPG PDVD_424.JPG PDVD_427.JPG PDVD_438.JPG PDVD_429.JPG PDVD_440.JPG PDVD_441.JPG PDVD_442.JPG PDVD_444.JPG PDVD_447.JPG PDVD_448.JPG PDVD_449.JPG PDVD_450.JPG PDVD_451.JPG PDVD_452.JPG PDVD_453.JPG PDVD_455.JPG PDVD_457.JPG PDVD_458.JPG PDVD_459.JPG PDVD_460.JPG PDVD_464.JPG PDVD_466.JPG PDVD_467.JPG PDVD_468.JPG PDVD_469.JPG PDVD_470.JPG PDVD_471.JPG PDVD_472.JPG PDVD_478.JPG PDVD_479.JPG PDVD_480.JPG PDVD_482.JPG PDVD_484.JPG PDVD_485.JPG PDVD_486.JPG PDVD_487.JPG PDVD_488.JPG PDVD_489.JPG PDVD_491.JPG PDVD_493.JPG PDVD_495.JPG PDVD_496.JPG PDVD_497.JPG PDVD_498.JPG PDVD_499.JPG PDVD_502.JPG PDVD_500.JPG PDVD_503.JPG PDVD_504.JPG PDVD_501.JPG PDVD_505.JPG PDVD_506.JPG PDVD_507.JPG PDVD_508.JPG PDVD_509.JPG PDVD_510.JPG PDVD_511.JPG PDVD_512.JPG PDVD_513.JPG PDVD_514.JPG PDVD_515.JPG PDVD_516.JPG PDVD_517.JPG PDVD_518.JPG PDVD_519.JPG PDVD_520.JPG PDVD_521.JPG PDVD_522.JPG PDVD_523.JPG PDVD_524.JPG PDVD_525.JPG PDVD_526.JPG PDVD_527.JPG PDVD_528.JPG PDVD_529.JPG PDVD_530.JPG PDVD_531.JPG PDVD_532.JPG PDVD_533.JPG PDVD_536.JPG PDVD_537.JPG PDVD_538.JPG PDVD_539.JPG PDVD_540.JPG PDVD_541.JPG PDVD_542.JPG PDVD_543.JPG PDVD_544.JPG PDVD_544.JPG PDVD_545.JPG PDVD_545.JPG PDVD_546.JPG PDVD_547.JPG PDVD_547.JPG PDVD_548.JPG PDVD_548.JPG PDVD_549.JPG PDVD_549.JPG PDVD_550.JPG PDVD_550.JPG PDVD_551.JPG PDVD_552.JPG PDVD_553.JPG PDVD_554.JPG PDVD_555.JPG PDVD_555.JPG PDVD_556.JPG PDVD_557.JPG PDVD_558.JPG PDVD_559.JPG PDVD_560.JPG PDVD_562.JPG PDVD_563.JPG PDVD_564.JPG PDVD_565.JPG PDVD_566.JPG PDVD_567.JPG PDVD_568.JPG PDVD_569.JPG PDVD_570.JPG PDVD_572.JPG PDVD_575.JPG PDVD_575.JPG PDVD_576.JPG PDVD_578.JPG PDVD_579.JPG PDVD_580.JPG PDVD_580.JPG PDVD_582.JPG PDVD_583.JPG PDVD_583.JPG PDVD_584.JPG PDVD_585.JPG PDVD_586.JPG PDVD_587.JPG PDVD_588.JPG PDVD_589.JPG PDVD_591.JPG PDVD_592.JPG PDVD_593.JPG PDVD_594.JPG PDVD_595.JPG PDVD_596.JPG PDVD_597.JPG PDVD_598.JPG PDVD_599.JPG PDVD_599.JPG PDVD_600.JPG PDVD_601.JPG PDVD_602.JPG PDVD_604.JPG PDVD_605.JPG PDVD_606.JPG PDVD_607.JPG PDVD_608.JPG PDVD_615.JPG PDVD_617.JPG PDVD_617.JPG PDVD_618.JPG PDVD_619.JPG PDVD_620.JPG PDVD_621.JPG PDVD_622.JPG PDVD_623.JPG PDVD_624.JPG PDVD_625.JPG PDVD_627.JPG PDVD_628.JPG PDVD_629.JPG PDVD_630.JPG PDVD_631.JPG PDVD_632.JPG PDVD_633.JPG PDVD_634.JPG PDVD_635.JPG PDVD_636.JPG PDVD_635.JPG PDVD_636.JPG PDVD_637.JPG PDVD_638.JPG PDVD_639.JPG PDVD_640.JPG PDVD_641.JPG PDVD_642.JPG PDVD_643.JPG PDVD_645.JPG PDVD_646.JPG PDVD_647.JPG PDVD_648.JPG PDVD_649.JPG PDVD_651.JPG PDVD_652.JPG PDVD_653.JPG PDVD_654.JPG PDVD_654.JPG PDVD_655.JPG PDVD_656.JPG PDVD_657.JPG PDVD_662.JPG PDVD_664.JPG PDVD_665.JPG PDVD_666.JPG PDVD_667.JPG PDVD_668.JPG PDVD_670.JPG PDVD_671.JPG PDVD_673.JPG PDVD_674.JPG PDVD_675.JPG PDVD_676.JPG PDVD_677.JPG PDVD_678.JPG PDVD_679.JPG PDVD_680.JPG PDVD_681.JPG PDVD_682.JPG PDVD_683.JPG PDVD_684.JPG PDVD_685.JPG PDVD_686.JPG PDVD_687.JPG PDVD_688.JPG PDVD_689.JPG PDVD_691.JPG PDVD_692.JPG PDVD_693.JPG PDVD_694.JPG PDVD_695.JPG PDVD_697.JPG PDVD_698.JPG PDVD_698.JPG PDVD_699.JPG PDVD_700.JPG PDVD_700.JPG PDVD_702.JPG PDVD_703.JPG PDVD_704.JPG PDVD_706.JPG PDVD_709.JPG PDVD_712.JPG PDVD_713.JPG PDVD_714.JPG PDVD_715.JPG PDVD_716.JPG PDVD_717.JPG PDVD_718.JPG PDVD_719.JPG PDVD_720.JPG PDVD_722.JPG PDVD_725.JPG PDVD_726.JPG PDVD_727.JPG PDVD_728.JPG PDVD_730.JPG PDVD_732.JPG PDVD_733.JPG PDVD_734.JPG PDVD_735.JPG PDVD_736.JPG PDVD_737.JPG PDVD_738.JPG PDVD_739.JPG PDVD_740.JPG PDVD_742.JPG PDVD_743.JPG PDVD_744.JPG PDVD_744.JPG PDVD_745.JPG PDVD_747.JPG PDVD_747.JPG PDVD_749.JPG PDVD_750.JPG PDVD_751.JPG PDVD_752.JPG PDVD_753.JPG PDVD_755.JPG PDVD_756.JPG PDVD_757.JPG PDVD_759.JPG PDVD_760.JPG PDVD_761.JPG PDVD_762.JPG PDVD_764.JPG PDVD_765.JPG PDVD_766.JPG PDVD_767.JPG PDVD_768.JPG PDVD_769.JPG PDVD_770.JPG PDVD_771.JPG PDVD_772.JPG PDVD_773.JPG PDVD_774.JPG PDVD_777.JPG PDVD_781.JPG PDVD 782.JPG PDVD 784.JPG PDVD 785.JPG PDVD 788.JPG PDVD 789.JPG PDVD 790.JPG PDVD 795.JPG PDVD 798.JPG PDVD 799.JPG PDVD 800.JPG PDVD 801.JPG PDVD 802.JPG PDVD 803.JPG PDVD 804.JPG PDVD 805.JPG PDVD 808.JPG PDVD 807.JPG PDVD 810.JPG PDVD 806.JPG PDVD 809.JPG PDVD_811.JPG PDVD_812.JPG PDVD_813.JPG PDVD_814.JPG PDVD_815.JPG PDVD_816.JPG PDVD_817.JPG PDVD_818.JPG PDVD_819.JPG PDVD_820.JPG PDVD_821.JPG PDVD_822.JPG PDVD_823.JPG PDVD_824.JPG PDVD_825.JPG PDVD_826.JPG PDVD_827.JPG PDVD_829.JPG PDVD_830.JPG PDVD_832.JPG PDVD_834.JPG PDVD_835.JPG PDVD_839.JPG PDVD_840.JPG PDVD_841.JPG PDVD_843.JPG PDVD_844.JPG PDVD_845.JPG PDVD_846.JPG PDVD_847.JPG PDVD_848.JPG PDVD_849.JPG PDVD_850.JPG PDVD_851.JPG PDVD_852.JPG PDVD_853.JPG PDVD_854.JPG PDVD_855.JPG PDVD_856.JPG PDVD_857.JPG PDVD_859.JPG PDVD_860.JPG PDVD_861.JPG PDVD_862.JPG PDVD_863.JPG PDVD_864.JPG PDVD_866.JPG PDVD_868.JPG PDVD_870.JPG PDVD_871.JPG PDVD_873.JPG PDVD_874.JPG PDVD_872.JPG PDVD_877.JPG PDVD_878.JPG PDVD_879.JPG PDVD_881.JPG PDVD_882.JPG PDVD_883.JPG PDVD_884.JPG PDVD_885.JPG PDVD_887.JPG PDVD_888.JPG PDVD_889.JPG PDVD_890.JPG PDVD_890.JPG PDVD_891.JPG PDVD_892.JPG PDVD_894.JPG PDVD_895.JPG PDVD_896.JPG PDVD_898.JPG PDVD_898.JPG PDVD_899.JPG PDVD_901.JPG PDVD_901.JPG PDVD_905.JPG PDVD_906.JPG PDVD_907.JPG PDVD_909.JPG PDVD_911.JPG PDVD_912.JPG PDVD_913.JPG PDVD_914.JPG PDVD_915.JPG PDVD_916.JPG PDVD_918.JPG PDVD_919.JPG PDVD_922.JPG PDVD_923.JPG PDVD_924.JPG PDVD_925.JPG PDVD_926.JPG PDVD_927.JPG PDVD_929.JPG PDVD_930.JPG PDVD_931.JPG PDVD_933.JPG PDVD_934.JPG PDVD_935.JPG PDVD_936.JPG PDVD_937.JPG PDVD_938.JPG PDVD_939.JPG PDVD_941.JPG PDVD_942.JPG PDVD_944.JPG PDVD_945.JPG PDVD_946.JPG PDVD_947.JPG PDVD_948.JPG PDVD_949.JPG PDVD_951.JPG PDVD_954.JPG PDVD_955.JPG PDVD_957.JPG PDVD_958.JPG PDVD_959.JPG PDVD_960.JPG PDVD_961.JPG PDVD_962.JPG PDVD_963.JPG PDVD_964.JPG PDVD_965.JPG PDVD_966.JPG PDVD_967.JPG PDVD_968.JPG PDVD_971.JPG PDVD_972.JPG PDVD_973.JPG PDVD_974.JPG PDVD_975.JPG PDVD_977.JPG PDVD_978.JPG PDVD_979.JPG PDVD_979.JPG PDVD_980.JPG PDVD_981.JPG PDVD_982.JPG PDVD_983.JPG PDVD_984.JPG PDVD_985.JPG PDVD_986.JPG PDVD_987.JPG PDVD_988.JPG PDVD_989.JPG PDVD_990.JPG PDVD_991.JPG PDVD_992.JPG PDVD_993.JPG PDVD_994.JPG PDVD_995.JPG PDVD_996.JPG PDVD_997.JPG PDVD_998.JPG PDVD_999.JPG PDVD_1001.JPG PDVD_1002.JPG PDVD_1003.JPG PDVD_1004.JPG PDVD_1005.JPG PDVD_1006.JPG PDVD_1007.JPG PDVD_1008.JPG PDVD_1009.JPG PDVD_1011.JPG PDVD_1013.JPG PDVD_1014.JPG PDVD_1016.JPG PDVD_1017.JPG PDVD_1019.JPG PDVD_1020.JPG PDVD_1021.JPG PDVD_1023.JPG PDVD_1024.JPG PDVD_1025.JPG PDVD_1026.JPG PDVD_1027.JPG PDVD_1028.JPG PDVD_1029.JPG PDVD_1030.JPG PDVD_1031.JPG PDVD_1033.JPG PDVD_1036.JPG PDVD_1034.JPG PDVD_1035.JPG PDVD_1038.JPG PDVD_1039.JPG PDVD_1040.JPG PDVD_1041.JPG PDVD_1043.JPG PDVD_1045.JPG PDVD_1048.JPG PDVD_1049.JPG PDVD_1050.JPG PDVD_1051.JPG PDVD_1052.JPG PDVD_1054.JPG PDVD_1055.JPG PDVD_1056.JPG PDVD_1058.JPG PDVD_1060.JPG PDVD_1061.JPG PDVD_1062.JPG PDVD_1065.JPG PDVD_1067.JPG PDVD_1069.JPG PDVD_1070.JPG PDVD_1072.JPG PDVD_1073.JPG PDVD_1074.JPG PDVD_1076.JPG PDVD_1079.JPG PDVD_1081.JPG PDVD_1084.JPG PDVD_1085.JPG PDVD_1088.JPG PDVD_1090.JPG PDVD_1093.JPG PDVD_1094.JPG PDVD_1095.JPG PDVD_1096.JPG PDVD_1097.JPG PDVD_1098.JPG PDVD_1099.JPG PDVD_1100.JPG PDVD_1101.JPG PDVD_1102.JPG PDVD_1103.JPG PDVD_1104.JPG PDVD_1105.JPG PDVD_1106.JPG PDVD_1107.JPG PDVD_1108.JPG PDVD_1110.JPG PDVD_1111.JPG PDVD_1113.JPG PDVD_1114.JPG PDVD_1115.JPG PDVD_1116.JPG PDVD_1117.JPG PDVD_1118.JPG PDVD_1119.JPG PDVD_1120.JPG PDVD_1122.JPG PDVD_1123.JPG PDVD_1124.JPG PDVD_1125.JPG PDVD_1126.JPG PDVD_1127.JPG PDVD_1128.JPG PDVD_1129.JPG PDVD_1130.JPG PDVD_1133.JPG PDVD_1135.JPG PDVD_1136.JPG PDVD_1137.JPG PDVD_1138.JPG PDVD_1139.JPG PDVD_1140.JPG PDVD_1141.JPG PDVD_1142.JPG PDVD_1143.JPG PDVD_1144.JPG PDVD_1145.JPG PDVD_1146.JPG PDVD_1147.JPG PDVD_1149.JPG PDVD_1151.JPG PDVD_1152.JPG PDVD_1153.JPG PDVD_1155.JPG PDVD_1156.JPG PDVD_1157.JPG PDVD_1158.JPG PDVD_1160.JPG PDVD_1161.JPG PDVD_1162.JPG PDVD_1163.JPG PDVD_1164.JPG PDVD_1165.JPG PDVD_1167.JPG PDVD_1168.JPG PDVD_1169.JPG PDVD_1170.JPG PDVD_1171.JPG PDVD_1172.JPG PDVD_1173.JPG PDVD_1174.JPG PDVD_1175.JPG PDVD_1176.JPG PDVD_1177.JPG PDVD_1178.JPG PDVD_1179.JPG PDVD_1180.JPG PDVD_1181.JPG PDVD_1182.JPG PDVD_1184.JPG PDVD_1186.JPG PDVD_1187.JPG PDVD_1188.JPG PDVD_1189.JPG PDVD_1190.JPG PDVD_1191.JPG PDVD_1193.JPG PDVD_1194.JPG PDVD_1195.JPG PDVD_1196.JPG PDVD_1197.JPG PDVD_1198.JPG PDVD_1199.JPG PDVD_1200.JPG PDVD_1201.JPG PDVD_1202.JPG PDVD_1203.JPG PDVD_1204.JPG PDVD_1205.JPG PDVD_1206.JPG PDVD_1207.JPG PDVD_1208.JPG PDVD_1209.JPG PDVD_1210.JPG PDVD_1211.JPG PDVD_1212.JPG PDVD_1213.JPG PDVD_1214.JPG PDVD_1215.JPG PDVD_1216.JPG PDVD_1217.JPG PDVD_1219.JPG PDVD_1220.JPG PDVD_1221.JPG PDVD_1222.JPG PDVD_1223.JPG = Category:Werewolves Category:Females Category:Alphas